


lovely

by itscandlelight



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscandlelight/pseuds/itscandlelight
Summary: Off is a famous violinist who only lives for his violine. Suddenly he receives a bad feedback about his recent play and Off tries to find out who it was. Turns out it was a guy named Gun Atthaphan who had nothing good to say about Off. He decides to meet this guy in person and when they meet Off gets to see why Gun can hear every mistake Off’s making: he’s blind.





	lovely

Off Jumpol was only 7 years old when he learned “Flight of the Bumblebee” by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov to play on his first violin. His mom got him the violin for his birthday a few month earlier. The first time he touched the violin was similar to the moment Harry Potter got chosen by his wand. If Off thinks back now there would’ve been lights as well shining around him and marking the turning point of his deep connection to an instrument. Well, there should’ve been because Off won’t ever forget the moment. It was absolutely magical and as far as Off knows Harry Potter is a wizard which is pretty magical. (Off is also a big Potterhead)

From that day he would have had violin lessons but he actually never really stopped playing and practicing. He went to school, had his lesson and then went home to eat and have more practice. You would think that this is probably too much for a seven year old but Off enjoyed it. He really did. It was a good reason for Off to avoid any social interaction because that just wasn’t his thing. It just never worked for him. 

A few years went by, Off actually got some friends in the end, but he never stopped playing. Of course at some point he got some recognition for his talent and had several concerts. His love for this one special instrument gave him the energy to play and play and play. You could say he was obsessed and in a weird relationship with his violin. He loved the smooth wood under his fingers. How the strings would make a sound only trough a small touch with the violin bow. 

The first years he was okay with only playing covers. He loved classical music and trying all symphonies he could find by himself. Off dedicated his whole being to one piece once he found one he really liked. He would fall into a mindset for days just practicing this one song until he could play it perfectly. His best friend was his audience every time and would tell him how it was. Off met Tay in Boarding school immediately clicking with him after talking about how Beethoven lost his ability to hear way to early. They agreed both on the fact that Beethoven still managed to write the most beautiful pieces of all time. Tay also played the violin but he wasn’t as addicted to it as Off was.

It was actually Tay’s idea to start writing their own pieces. Writing notes and melodies took them a long time at the beginning but they got so much better really fast. Off enjoyed the time he spent with Tay since he was glad that someone shared his hobby. (At this point it wasn’t a hobby for Off anymore but he always explained it to strangers that way to avoid getting called a weirdo) 

After a while they decided to publish the pieces while giving a concert. It was their school that helped them organise everything, getting some help to spread the information about it so people would actually show up. And exactly that happened. On the day of the concert were a ton of people outside waiting for Off and Tay to play. Tay was freaking out being nervous. Off on the other hand wasn’t really nervous. Off actually never really felt anything else than admiration for his violin. There was no space for anger, laziness, sadness or even love. The big guy never loved someone, a person. Just his violin. But without his knowledge his own personal concert was about to change that. And this is where the story begins


End file.
